El proyecto
by miaka225
Summary: su vida dio un vuelco de 360 grados, la mujer que deseaba; por la cual traicionó a su mejor amigo,no era mas que una ramera, ahora sakura intentara recomponer su mundo, mientras el y naruto escapan de la muerte, por estar involucrados en "el proyecto"
1. Chapter 1

Prologo…

¿Qué pasaría si…

–Voy a casarme con Hinata –anunció el pelinegro.

–Eres un maldito bastardo, Sasuke.

–Escucha Naruto…

–Sabias que yo la amaba –estalló colérico –aun así, no perdiste el tiempo para seducirla

–Sasuke se va casar con Hinata –la hermosa pelirosa se desplomo en el suelo, las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro sin pedir permiso alguno, Sasuke, su pelinegro, el hombre que amaba desde que era una niña, se casaba, se casaba con su mejor amiga de la infancia.

–Sasuke ¿Por qué?...

–Desde ahora ha comenzado, tenemos que mantenerlos vigilados, Hikari.

–Quiero a Uzumaki Naruto para mí.

–Haz lo que quieras, mientras seduzcas a Uchiha sasuke, el cual es tu trabajo, no me importa, solo recuerda, el también tiene que morir, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, ambos conforman "el proyecto"

La ojiperla, de cabello negro con destellos azules, se quedo en silencio, deseaba al rubio, y ni siquiera su misión le impediría tenerlo.

–Fue ella quien vino a mí –levantó la voz –ella fue quien me buscó y… yo.., yo me enamore de ella, no fue nuestra intención lastimarte.

–Vete al demonio, sasuke, si eso fuese cierto, me lo hubieses planteado desde el principio, pero me diste una puñalada trapera, quédate con tu dinero, tus empresas, tu fama, no quiero compartir nada contigo, no quiero que nada que te pertenezca a ti me pertenezca a mi también, me ensucia.

Salió de aquel lugar con el alma destrozada, azotando la puerta y rompiéndola por el impacto

–Dime ¿Qué has hecho con Hinata?

–Mi pobre hermana –sonrió malévolamente –ahora debe estar en alguna celda calurosa, en medio de alguna isla desierta en Grecia.

–Pensé que ibas a matarla.

–Mi querido Kabuto, eso no sería divertido, quiero que sufra sabiendo que la estoy suplantando, voy a enviarle periódicamente un informe de todo lo que hago con sus amigos, su seres queridos, con MI Naruto.

–Es por eso que te empeñas en querer tener al Uzumaki, porqué Hinata lo ama.

–Te equivocas, te he dicho que quiero a Naruto para mí, es porque lo deseo, claro, hacer sufrir a Hinata es algo extra.

–Te amo sasuke –grito con desesperación

–El amor no existe Sakura, pero puedes calentar mi cama –recalco con una arrogante sonrisa.

Solo supo salir corriendo de aquel lugar, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Acarició sus cabellos subiendo por su nuca, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara al instante, luego mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

–Te deseo –le susurro sensualmente

–Hinata… tu… –era débil ante sus caricias, de pronto, reaccionó.

–¿Qué diablos pretendes? –Gritó colérico –estas casada con sasuke, maldita sea.

–Naruto… –intento acercarse

–No me toques ¿Dónde ha quedado aquella Hinata de la que estaba enamorado?

Sexo, suspenso, desilusión, traición, acción e intrigas, nuestros personajes vivirán de todo.

La vida de Naruto y Sasuke corre peligro, de igual manera que su amistad.

Sakura no descansará hasta hacerle ver a sasuke que ella es quien le ama de verdad.

¿Podrá Naruto darse cuenta de que su nada ha sido suplantada?

Acompáñenme a descubrirlo en mi primer fanfic

El proyecto.

Sasusaku y Naruhina 100%


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.1 Memorias pasadas

Iba tambaleándose al caminar, por las calles vacías de un barrio solitario en la ciudad de Tokio, el barrio donde pasó su infancia, su feliz infancia junto a su hermano, porque eso era el rubio para él, su hermano, ambos huérfanos, renegados por sus padres, vendidos por tener los genes compatibles para ese maldito proyecto científico, ese por el cual hoy en día, su vida era una mierda.

Seguros a sus malditos padres, a los cuales ni siquiera conoce, y los del rubio, que no sabe mucho más que el sobre la gente que le dio la vida, no les importo el sufrimiento que pasarían, con tal de pudrirse en dinero, pues bien, que se pudran, seguramente no eran más ricos que él en ese momento, pero claro, su maldita vida sería mucho mejor, rió con sorna, hace un año que estaba en ese estado, desde que la mandó al diablo, a esa maldita zorra que solamente lo estaba utilizando, ella era parte de ese circo en el que pretendían convertir su vida, la poca que según ellos le quedaba.

Fue un medio fácil de hacer que se volviese idiota, de doblegar su voluntad, un medio fácil para hacer que su vida le importase una mierda en comparación a la de ella, y lo habían conseguido, de no ser porque había descubierto sus planes a último minuto, ahora estaría muerto, muerto para salvar a su amada dándole el corazón que supuestamente necesitaba incluso acosta de su propia vida, y ellos tendrían su maldita neurona mutante, esa que él jamás pidió fuese implantada en su cerebro, la que le convirtió en un fenómeno, a él y a su mejor amigo.

Mejor amigo, que ironía, por ella fue capaz de traicionarle, de romper su corazón en mil pedazos, mientras que el suyo propio también se desgarraba a causa del odio del rubio, todo porque estaba enamorado como un imbécil,

–Hey Naruto ¿sabes qué? Mande nuestra amistad a la mierda por una perra que no vale ni un yen.

Dio otro largo jalón a la botella de whisky que tenía en la mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la punta de su saco encima de sus hombro, con el nudo de la corbata casi en el suelo, los primeros tres botones de la camisas sin abrochar y esta por fuera de sus pantalones y en una lamentable estado de ebriedad a punto de perder la conciencia, así era como se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, el flamante presidente de" Kizuna interprises"

–Has estado fantástica, brillabas en la pasarela.

–Gracias, Shizune, tenía que lucirme, después de todo este es mi último desfile, ten –le entregó –no le vaya a dar un desmayo a Sasori si se pierden sus preciadas esmeraldas – ambas rieron

–Sakura ¿estás segura? Apenas tienes 23 años ¿Por qué retirarte del modelaje tan pronto? Eres una de las modelos mundialmente reconocida.

–Tengo asuntos que tratar en japón.

–¿Y no los puedes tratar siguiendo con tu trabajo?

–Lo haré, acuérdate que acabo de graduarme de licenciada en relaciones públicas

–Esto es por sasuke ¿verdad? Desde que te enteraste de su separación hace un año, has querido regresar a japón

Sakura bajó la mirada, Shizune tenía la boca llena de razón, hace tres años, cuando se enteró por una revista en la sección de grandes magnates, que sasuke se casaría con su mejor amiga de la infancia, quedó destrozada, a pesar de que en ese entonces hacían 7 años de no verlo, ella se enamoro de sasuke a primera vista cuando lo conoció teniendo ella 12 años y él unos 17, después de tratarlo un poco, se dio cuenta de que jamás podría amar a otro hombre, después de entablar valiosa amistad con él y Naruto, siendo ella la única que sabe que ellos forman parte de "el proyecto" tuvo que irse cuando tenían un año de haberse conocido, por ser aceptada en la más grandiosa academia de modelaje en nueva york "la IMTA".

Cualquier otra persona se hubiese asustado, pero Sakura pensaba que sus poderes mutantes eran geniales, sasuke dominaba las técnicas de la ilusión y la telequinesis, mientras que Naruto, tenía una increíble velocidad y una fuerza sobre humana, lo que para ella era asombroso, para ellos, sin duda, era un horror, ya que eran parte de un proyecto científico, del cual se desconocía la procedencia y el objetivo, lo único que ellos sabían, era que debían ser sacrificados. Por lo cual habían pasado toda la vida en constantes peleas con los espías que supuestamente estaban a su cargo, llevándose varias vidas con ellos, pero quien los puede culpar, luchaban para sobrevivir.

Cuando se despidió de un Naruto y un Sasuke de 18 años de edad, sakura todavía era la molesta niña de 13, o así era como el amor de su vida la llamaba, tal vez el lo ignoraba, pero eso hería a Sakura profundamente, ella aun había mantenido el contacto con Naruto, por los años que siguieron, convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo, sin embargo lo último que supo de él, fue que le cedió todas sus acciones, ósea el 50% de estas, a Sasuke, Sakura se imagino porque, Sabia del profundo amor que le profesaba Naruto a Hinata, y hasta la fecha en que ella estuvo en japón Hinata sentía lo mismo por Naruto, Sakura no podía culparla por traicionarle, ya que a pesar de ser su mejor amiga, jamás le conto de sus sentimientos por Sasuke, pero si se preguntaba que paso con el inmenso amor, le había confesado, sentía por Naruto.

Ahora Sakura regresaba a japón, con un solo objetivo, defender su amor por sasuke con garras y dientes, y hacerle ver a Sasuke, que ella es la mujer indicada para él.

–Tienes razón, no pienso negarlo, amo a sasuke y voy a japón a luchar por él

–Te arriesgas a sufrir mucho

–Querida Shizune, el que no arriesga, no gana.

2 semanas después

Estaba recostados de su 4x4 2008, una Ford negra de 4 puertas, era lo único que le quedaba de su vida de riquezas, eso y su departamento.

Inhalaba la nicotina que contenía su cigarrillo con sumo placer, a pesar de ahora ser pobre, su vida no dejaba de ser relajada, los ahorros personales que tenía lo habían ayudado a no estar en la calle, pero empezaban a agotarse después de tres años, tendría que conseguir un empleo, suspiro con frustración

–Tan buena que es la vida del vago –sonrió ante lo dicho, era una de esas sonrisas tan frescas muy comunes en él.

Ese era su método, sus relajadas sonrisas, al igual que su vida, era el secreto para que el dolor no lo venciese, muchos pensaban que él era un tipo sin problema alguno, que era totalmente feliz, pero nadie sabe de las grietas que presenta el techo de la casa de otro, el techo de la casa de Naruto Uzumaki, estaba agrietado hace bastante tiempo.

–Bien, es hora de que vuelvas a japón, hay que empezar con "el proyecto" nuevamente, no será fácil después de que tú lo volvieses una porquería, pero siempre hay otros métodos que no involucran acostarse con el objetivo.

–Si es por eso, estoy segura de que aun ahora, sasuke no podría resistirse a mí

–Te demandó para divorciarse –había cierta ironía en su voz

–Lo sé, pero mi querido Kabuto, no has visto el despojo humano en el que se ha convertido, sigue deseándome, jamás podrá reemplazarme con nadie más.

–Fue por la medicina que te di, que pudiste introducir en su cerebro, la ridícula idea de que estaba enamorado de ti, así que los meritos no son solo tuyos, mi querida Hinata o debería decir, mi querida Hikari.

–Bueno deja de quejarte, cumplí una parte importante de la misión, la cual consistía en separarlo de MI Uzumaki,

–Tal vez quieras una medicina para Naruto también, porque aun creyéndote tu hermana, no es capaz de olvidar a la verdadera Hinata –dijo en deje burlón

–Cállate – ordenó colérica –Naruto va a ser mío

–No te apegues tanto, el es parte de "el proyecto" así como Uchiha Sasuke, ambos deben morir

–Eso no significa que no lo quiera para mí el tiempo que esté con vida, lo que deseo, siempre lo tengo, el no va a ser la excepción.

–Al fin en Tokio –dejó las maletas en su habitación y se dispuso a salir –ahora no hay nada que nos separe, sasuke.

La pelirosa estaba decidida, se ganaría el amor del Uchiha, costase lo que costase.

Continuará


End file.
